


a little party never killed nobody

by anabsolution



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anabsolution/pseuds/anabsolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're both drunk and Harry is just teasing Louis with those spandex booty shorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a little party never killed nobody

**Author's Note:**

> lmao suddenly I've been inspired to write.. I have another thing coming if this goes well. Sort of a sequel. Basically all smut. Yay. Can't believe how short this ended up being. Sozza.
> 
> Honestly if you follow me on tumblr, you know what to expect from this.
> 
> harrysighles @ tumblr

Louis can barely stomach another drink and the room is blurry and all he wants is Harry. With him. Now. He’s pretty sure they put a ban on photos being taken, but he still feels like all he can see is flashing lights. Which might be strobe lights and not camera flashes. He’s not even sure anymore. Where’s Harry?

He finally finds Harry, not half so gracefully, cackling heartfeltly and dancing with Niall on the second level beside the rails. Niall has his arm around Harry’s waist, helping to keep him steady, thankfully. Niall can handle his alcohol well enough but everyone knows Harry is a bit of a clumsy fool on a good day.

“I’ll take it from here,” Louis announces, wrapping a firm arm around Harry’s bare frame.

“Thank Jesus,” Niall replies exasperatedly. He turns to Harry. “As much fun as I’m having, Harry, I have my eye on a girl over there.”

Harry nods solemnly and turns into Louis’s arms. “Niall left me.” Louis smiles at him sweetly, and it must take him a moment before he recognizes Louis, what with the facepaint and all, because suddenly Harry’s face lights up and he grins big and wide. “Louis!” He smacks a sloppy kiss on Louis’s cheek and giggles. He wraps his arms around Louis and pulls him in for silly kiss on the lips. Quickly, Harry stills and the kiss turns heated and they’re full on making out in front of everyone.

Louis runs his hand up Harry’s bare back and up into his hair, tugging fervently at one of the pigtails. Harry groans as their mouths fall away from each other.

“You have black paint all over your lips,” Louis observes.

“So do you,” Harry slurs, running a finger across Louis’s bottom lip, and cackles at himself. Louis rolls his eyes, punctuating his annoyance with a grind of his hips against Harry’s groin. That shuts him up quickly, an oh falling from his lips easily.

Louis shoves Harry up against the rail, hard and fast, disorienting Harry. He licks a wet stripe up the expanse of Harry’s neck and Harry’s head rolls backwards, steadying himself with his hands gripping the railing.

“Mmm,” Harry hums as Louis bites down gingerly and sucks and the feeling of Louis’s tongue on his skin fills his cock up inside his tight spandex. Louis must know, of course, because he places a hand on Harry’s dick and palms through the shorts. Harry’s dick is so hard now that it’s outlined against the spandex. Louis can wrap a perfect hand around the side of it and he applies just the right amount of pressure while never taking his mouth of Harry’s neck.

Harry’s skin tastes sweet, like maybe he’d spilled one of his fruity drinks down himself earlier, which is not something Louis is willing to put past Harry.

“Louis,” Harry whimpers desperately, grinding against Louis’s palm. “Can’t-- don’t. Tight. Need to. Out.” He’s either really too drunk for this or it’s the combination of being drunk and the frustration of not getting enough friction that’s making it impossible for him to form real sentences.

Louis seems to understand him, though, but he grins devilishly, saying, “No, babe. Not here.”

Harry groans in irritation but it’s cut off into a moan with an expert palming of Louis’s hand on his cock, a wet spot forming where he’s leaking precome.

“Fuck, fuck,” he shouts.

Louis takes his hand away and replaces it with the press of his hips against Harry’s, his own hard cock spurring Harry on. Louis places his hands on Harry’s face and kisses him breathless. He slides his hands down Harry’s back and into the back of his spandex, gripping and kneading at his little bum. Harry gasps and comes right there in his spandex and goes languid against the rails. Louis helps keep him straight, kissing him and pulling him upright by the waist of the spandex.

Harry pants against Louis’s ear. “Was that your plan?”

“What?”

“Get me to come in these shorts?”

Louis laughs, wetly mouthing Harry’s collarbone, smearing white and black paint all over his chest. He can feel Harry’s heart pounding in his ribcage as they hold each other tightly.

“C’mon,” Harry urges a minute later, stumbling while pulling Louis along with him, down the rickety steps to the main level. They end up walking into one of the VIP restrooms, telling one of their security to watch the door.

“Wha--” Louis starts, but Harry shushes him.

“G’na take care o’ you now.” Harry fumbles down to his knees, settling between Louis’s legs. He drops his head against Louis’s crotch, closing his eyes while struggling to undo the button of Louis’s jeans.

“Harry,” Louis placates, pulling at Harry’s biceps to lift him up. “No, you’re too drunk for that.”

Harry whines, standing up with little to no grace. He pouts and crosses his arm. “Wanna get you off.” In the light of the restroom, Louis can see one of the pigtails starting to fall out and he reaches up to adjust the hairband, pulling it tight. Harry mewls.

“You really like that,” Louis comments.

“Well, I’m fucking horny and you won’t let me get you off.” Drunk Harry gets very hostile when he doesn’t get what he wants. He sighs. “Please, Louis. I’ll let you fuck me, even.”

Louis scoffs but smiles nonetheless. “As if that’s more of a deal for me than it is for you!”

Harry grins and shrugs. “Please?” he begs one more time.

Rolling his eyes, Louis relents, pulling Harry in for a kiss. “Like I was ever really gonna tell you no, anyway.”

The wet stickiness of Harry’s spandex starts to get to him, so he helps Harry roll them down and shove them across the floor.

“Cold in ‘ere. Warm me up,” Harry says with a cheeky smile.

Louis runs his hands up and down Harry’s waist while kissing him, then grasping Harry’s bum, squeezing. Harry reactionarily pushes Louis against the wall and grunts. “Please tell me,” Harry gasps between kisses, “you have something.”

“‘Course,” Louis replies, fishing into his pockets for a packet of lube. They switch places and Louis tells Harry to turn around to face the wall while he slicks his fingers up. A flat, dry hand running down Harry’s back sends arousal shooting up through his spine and he arches, pushing his bum out. He places his hands against the wall, focusing on Louis sliding a finger between his cheeks.

Louis’s stomach is doing flip flops when he presses a lone finger inside Harry. The thrill of doing this while practically every single person they’ve spent the last nine months with is in the next room goes straight to his cock and he can’t wait to bury himself inside Harry. He allows for another finger, Harry drunkenly slurring Louis’s name all the while. He scissors Harry open and Harry suddenly gasps, forcing his bum against Louis’s hand.

“There,” he pants.

Louis keeps at it in an unrelenting pace, fucking Harry fast with two fingers, then three, making Harry whine and squirm for more.

“Oh, God, Louis, please fuck me.”

Louis doesn’t stop fingering Harry, even as he undoes his jeans and shoves them down to his thighs with one hand. Harry has his head flat against the wall, moaning lewdly, grinding down on Louis’s fingers.

Louis removes his fingers and Harry goes weak at the abandonment, thighs trembling and knees buckling. Louis pulls Harry upright by one of the pigtails and presses inside Harry without warning. Harry cries out as Louis bottoms out. He stays still for a moment to allow for Harry to gain his balance. Then Harry shoves backwards against Louis’s hips and spits, “Fuck me.”

Louis doesn’t need any more encouragement than that and begins fucking Harry zealously, pulling at one of the pigtails. Harry’s neck twists up in response and around to look at Louis and even while panting, he manages, “Don’t. Fuck. Don’t close your eyes.”

Louis opens them, even though he hadn’t known they were closed.

“‘S weird paint. Can’t see you.”

Louis wants to laugh that Harry’s thinking about that, the facepaint, even while he’s being fucked senselessly. Louis feels euphoric inside Harry and can’t imagine he’d be thinking about anything else. But Louis keeps his eyes open, watching Harry’s face twist and contort in response to Louis’s every thrust. Louis puts an arm around Harry’s waist and plants himself flat against Harry’s back, hips bucking erratically into Harry.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Harry moans obscenely, tacking a _Louis_ and soft _ah, ah, ah_ ’s in every now and then.

God, Louis thinks, Harry can’t ever be silent when they have drunk sex.

“Come on me,” Harry begs suddenly, breathless. Harry’s head drops then and his body goes tight around Louis’s cock and he’s shooting come onto the floor.

Louis pulls back away from Harry and fucks him quickly but earnestly, bringing himself closer to climax. He pulls out without warning and tugs at his cock until he’s coming, white hot, onto Harry’s naked back.

Neither of them can barely stand straight afterwards, so they lean against each other, pressing on the wall together. Louis kisses Harry languidly.

“M’shorts are soaked,” Harry murmurs against Louis’s lips. “Didn’t bring anythin’ else.”

Louis clicks his tongue and shakes his head. He tuts. “Guess you have no choice. You’re gonna have to wear your come stained spandex in front of everyone.”

And truth be told, they both know Harry doesn’t have a problem with a little public humiliation.


End file.
